percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Silas Corvin
Silas (nicknamed Sai) is a son of Poseidon who just learned who he is. he is the main character of The Corvin Series. he will go on an adventure with his bestfriend Quintus Wayne . Appearence S Sllcccvvvornoooooooo Silas has dark skin and black hair and he has several tattoos on his shoulders. he is five foot eight with an athetic body. He has amber coloured eyes which is unusual for a son of Poseidon. Background Silas was born to Diana Corvin and Poseidon, they met at Miami beach where Silas lived most of his life. In time Silas would meet a young Quintus Wayne and they became best friends. The Corvin Series Storm Bringer Silas wakes up in the morning and sees his best friend Quintus Wayne. They walk in the beach and see Mr . Herb who tells them they only had a few hours to leave florida. As they were walking away Quintus had a vision of Silas's home being burned with his mother laying on the ground ground with a cyclops in their. They reach Silas's house and see that Quintus's vision came true. After he foolishly ran inside he was quickly over powered by the cyclops. Mr. Herb gave Silas a silver drachma and a seed that when wet turns into a raft. The cyclops kills Mr. Herb and tries to kill Silas and Quintus but the house falls on them. Silas and Quintus wake up in a raft and Quintus notices a glowing trident over Silas head. They then notice they were in New York and then they reached the shores of Camp Half-Blood. Once in the camp Silas learns who his father is and what happened to him. Still adjusting to his new life Silas makes new friends and is then given a quest to save Florida. On his quest he is attacked by telekhines and the only way to succeed is to trust others. When they reach Florida they fight cyclops and telekhines only to face the titan in the end. Silas has a duel with the titian Oceanus and it doesnt look goood. He beats the titan by sending him to Tartarus, and meet his dad for the first time and learns that his mother is safe. Silas accepts his life as a demigod and is ready to face the future. Tower Of The Gods Silas starts off waiting for his friend Claudia Blake and her siblings to assist him. Later he battles his friend Boyd Raith and was able to get the flag and run off. They went through several fights to get to the other side ut they did it. He recieves a letter from Chiron written by Triton. Triton wants Silas to retrieve his stolen conch shell and return it. Silas then has a dream about his friend Quintus Wayne and it wasnt a good dream. He later meets the god Hermes who gives him a letter from Poseidon. Silas got Boyd to join him, he originally wanted Claudia to join him but she wasnt able to go. Emiley Fawn was then choosen to go on the quest with the duo. When they get to the docks they get a cruise ship from Poseidon that gets them to Australia very fast. They met the god Triton at a club the he owns and he tells them the giant Mimas stole his conch shell. They travel to the island that Mimas lived on and had a heated battle with the giant that results in Emiley getting severly hurt. Filled with rage Silas battles the giant to no success. Before he kills them he reveals the truth that Triton was behind everything. Mimas is shot with a burning arrow and is covered with flames. Boyd than finish off the giant and carries Silas and Emiley back on the ship. They return to Australia and fight Triton in combat. Silas then throws Triton into Tartarus, he later destroys Triton's communication towers. He returns to camp and promise Claudia he will save Quintus. The Dark Storm Awakening Relationships Diana Corvin - Silas is close and very protective of his mother. Poseidon - His relationship with his father is strained due to the fact he hasn't seen him in 15 years. Quintus Wayne - He is Silas closes friend. They been together since they were six years old. Claudia Blake - At first he was not very trust worthy with her but after their first quest they formed a brother/sister bond. Boyd Raith - During Tower Of The Gods it shows that Boyd and Silas became good friends and quite the tag team. Emiley Fawn - At first Silas only saw her as a friend but over time his feelings grew and they started dating. Tavion - They became partners after Silas proved that he was worthy to him and now the pegasus comes to his aid when ever he needs it. Percy Jackson - He is on great terms with his brother and even sees him as a role model. Abilities Hydrokinesis: he has the power to control all forms of water. Water Solidfication: He can harden to the point that it is harder than steel. Water Breathing: He can breathe under water. Aerokinesis: he has the power to control the air to make storms. Dimensional Control: Silas can command the water to make a door to Tartarus but it will heavily drain him. Electrokinesis: he can a summoned bolt of lightning but it will drain him for a few hours. Geokinesis: He can create powerful earthquakes. Cryokinesis: He can control ice to a certain degree. Magical items Stream Surge: This is Silas signature weapon that can become either a lance or a sword. Stream Surge is disguised as a silver drachma that will either become the lance or sword only when flipped. Trident: A gift from Poseidon to help him on his quest that will only activate when he is in extreme danger. The trident will increase his power extremely but it will weaken him extremely. Ship: Ship is the name of the magical ship given to him by Poseidon. She was first seen giving Silas a ride to Australia and later again for the trip to Kui. 1231914-azari 04.jpg|Silas on Mimas Island Azari_NAHT.jpg|Silas activating his electrokinetic abilities Lightning Sword.jpg|stream surge sword form thCAFGCAEK.jpg|stream surge lance form $(KGrHqJ,!pYFCJGVwTL5BQoQJ4pFOg~~60_35.jpg|stream surge coin form ImagesCAC27TU5.jpg|Silas while fighting Triton Category:Demigods Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Greek Demigod Category:Original Character Category:Males Category:Anamantiumninja Category:The Corvin Series